Generally, a steel net is made by weaving wire in the form of a net, and is used for a fence, an anti-crime window, a filter net, and other purposes. As the width of the steel net increases, the central portion of the steel net may easily sag or stretch. Hence, the steel net must be cut to a predetermined width according to the usage purpose.
Meanwhile, a conventional steel net is formed using wire. If the steel net is installed to a large area or with long length, strength is reduced at the central portion of the steel net. That is, since only the steel net itself bears external force, its strength is low and the steel net is frequently stretched or damaged by external force. For example, when the steel net is used for a fence, the steel net is spread and installed between two pillars. Here, if external force acts on a portion between the pillars, the wire forming the steel net is frequently stretched or broken.
Therefore, an increase in strength of the wire cannot perfectly solve the above problems, so that an additional reinforcing structure is required. As an example of a structure that has been widely used, there is a method of increasing the strength of the steel net by installing additional wire or metallic bars in a horizontal direction.
However, the reinforcing structure is problematic in that it is formed separately from the steel net, so that it is impossible to obtain a sufficient reinforcing effect in addition to making construction difficult.
Moreover, the above reinforcing structure is problematic in that it is restrictively applied to a steel net for a fence, so that it may not be applied to various other purposes. Therefore, it is necessary to solve these problems.